Eivät häkkilinnut villeinä lennä
by Edesina
Summary: Hän voisi paeta helposti, jos haluaisi, mutta epätoivo laantui aina, kun hän aloitti pakkaamisen. Hänen aikansa lähestyi loppuaan uhkaavan nopeasti, eikä hän uskaltanut edes olla vapaa. Daphne/Draco


**Nimi:** Eivät häkkilinnut villeinä lennä  
><strong>Kirjoittaja:<strong> Ed  
><strong>Ikärajasuositus:<strong>K-13

**Paritukset:** Draco/Daphne, Astoria/Draco  
><strong>Lajityyppi: <strong>Draamaa ja synkistelyä  
><strong>Yhteenveto<strong>: _'Jonain päivänä lähden'_, hän lupasi itselleen myös tänään.  
><strong>Varoitukset:<strong>-

**Disclaimer: **Rowling on luonut Potterversumin enkä saa rahaa hänen maailmansa ja hahmokaartinsa käyttämisestä omiin tarkoituksiini.  
><strong>AN**: Finin 10v kirjoituskilpailussa angstikategorian tuomareilta tuli pisteitä aina hopeasijalle asti. Olin yllättynyt, sillä vastassa oli todella hienoja tuotoksia.

Kommentteja otetaan mielellään vastaan!

**Eivät häkkilinnut villeinä lennä**

_Hänet on kasvatettu kuin häkkilintu riippuvaiseksi muista. Hän ei saanut tehdä omia päätöksiä, kokeilla kantoivatko hänen siipensä._

Ahdistaa.

Kurkkua polttelee ja korviin kohdistuu niin suuri paine, että vaaleahiuksinen tyttö pelkää tärykalvojensa puhkeavan. Tyttö istuu vaaleahiuksista poikaa vastapäätä ja taistelee ahdistusta vastaan. Hän haluaisi olla missä tahansa muualla, mieluiten pimeässä nurkassa, jossa odottaa kyynelten vapauttavan hänet.

Hän haluaisi itkeä pohjattoman tuskansa pois, mutta ei kykene. Kotona ei ole hetken rauhaa, sillä jos joku näkisi, esitettäisiin samat kysymykset. Mikä hätänä? Miksi sinä itket, Daphne? Puhdasveriset eivät itke ja sanat vain pahentaisivat hänen rintaansa puristavaa ahdistusta. Oli helpompaa kantaa kaikkea sisällään, vaikka hengen vetäminenkin tuotti vaikeuksia. Daphne tiesi itsekin olevansa katkeamispisteessä, yhden sanan päässä lopullisesta murtumisesta.

Velhomaailman sota oli ollut tappiollinen, ja ministeriö pyrki todistamaan, että he olivat kuolonsyöjiä. Daphne toivoi, ettei mitään todisteita ollut, mutta välitti vain vähän. Hänen edessään istui nuori poika, velhosodan häpeätahra, johon taikuus sitoi hänet. Kun hän täyttäisi 20, hänen olisi viimeistään käveltävä alttarille ja lupauduttava Malfoyn kartanon emännäksi tai hän kuolisi. Velhosuvut vahvistivat avioliittolupaukset verellä, ja Daphne muisti edelleen päivän, jona herra Greengrassin kynäveitsi oli viiltänyt haavan hänen kämmeneensä.

"Sovimmeko jo hääpäivän?" rouva Malfoy kysyi rouva Greengrassilta. Daphne oli huomannut, että Malfoy kutsui äitiään äidiksi, mutta sanoi isälleen "sir". Se oli outoa, Daphne itse teititteli molempia vanhempiaan, jos heidän kanssaan joutui puhumaan.

"Haluatko kesä- vai talvihäät, Daphne?" rouva Greengrass kysyi tyttäreltään.

"Kuten haluatte, rouva", Daphne vastasi automaattisesti. Synkkyyden varjo oli miltei irrottanut otteensa hänen mielestään, kun hän kuvitteli itsensä valkoiseen pukuun lumikinosten keskelle.

"Kesähäät siis."

Daphne vajosi ajatuksiinsa, jotka kiersivät yhä synkempää rataa. Kuolemaa, kuolemaa, kunnes hän ei kestänyt enää. Äiti oli aina halunnut kesähäät ja oli puhunut niistä viimeiset kaksi vuotta.

"Suokaa anteeksi. En voi oikein hyvin, Sopiiko, että menen lepäämään hetkeksi?" tyttö kysyi muodollisesti ja pyyhälsi ylväästi ulos saatuaan luvan.

Hän käveli kohti huonettaan ja liikkeen mukana ahdistus hellitti hetkeksi. Kun ajatukset pääsivät vaeltamaan tuleviin häihin, Daphne oli oksentaa. Suussa maistui kitkerä happo ja huoneen ovelle päästyään Daphnen kurkkua pisteli aivan kuin hänen nielunsa olisi täynnä haavoja, ja hän olisi niellyt suolavettä.

Suljettuaan huoneensa suuren puuoven Daphne oli hengästynyt. Jokainen suun kautta vedetty hengenveto sai nielun polttelemaan sietämättömästi tytön nieleksiessä kyyneliä. Hän ei halunnut naimisiin Draco Malfoyn kanssa. Jos hän ei niin tekisi, hän ei eläisi kovin pitkään. Verellä allekirjoitettua lupausta ei voinut muuttaa muut kuin asian sopineet sulassa yhteisymmärryksessä. Jos lupauksen rikkoi, oli tiedossa varma kuolema.

Hetken Daphne katseli toista kolmesta huoneensa ovesta. Yksi johti käytävälle, toisen takaa paljastui vaatehuone ja siitä, jota hän katseli surkeana, pääsi Astorian huoneeseen. Pikkusisar ei ollut puhunut hänelle sanaakaan sen jälkeen, kun Daphnen ja Malfoyn kihlaus ilmoitettiin julkisesti. Siihen asti molemmat sisaret olivat uskoneet Astorian naivan Malfoyn perillisen.

Daphne tiesi Astorian tunteista vaaleaa Malfoyta kohtaan, mutta henkilökohtaisesti Daphne olisi mieluummin nainut pojan isän. Herra Malfoy oli kylläkin ylpeä, mutta syystä. Draco Malfoy taas… oli pettänyt sukunsa vaaran uhatessa.

Daphne pääsi Astorian huoneen ovelle asti ja jäi seisomaan siihen käsi kahvalla. Hän katsoi omaa huonettaan, jossa oli vain sänky, pukeutumispöytä ja pieni lipasto, jonka päällä oli rehevä kukka. Daphne ei tiennyt, mikä kukka oli kyseessä, eikä hän ollut koskaan kastellut sitä.

Seinät ja verhot olivat täysin valkoiset. Jopa lattian oli vaaleinta sävyä. Huoneen seinillä ei ollut julisteita eikä missään näkynyt mitään Daphnen omaa. Huone olisi voinut olla vaikka vierashuone.

Daphne potkaisi ovea, mutta se sattui enemmän kuin helpotti. Hän voisi paeta helposti, jos haluaisi, mutta epätoivo laantui aina, kun hän aloitti pakkaamisen. Hänen aikansa lähestyi loppuaan uhkaavan nopeasti, eikä hän uskaltanut edes olla vapaa.

'_Jonain päivänä lähden'_, hän lupasi itselleen myös tänään. Hän oli luvannut samaa jo vuosia. Hän ei alistuisi vanhempiensa tahtoon kuten muut, ei vaikka kuolisi.

Huomenna hän vannoisi samaa uudestaan ja yrittäisi jatkaa seuraavaan päivään.

_Eivät häkkilinnut osanneet lentää villeinä._


End file.
